lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1856
Report #1856 Skillset: Alchemy Skill: CloudberryTea Org: Hallifax Status: Submitted Feb 2018 Problem: Cloudberry tea is Hallifax's special organisational potion - similar to Celest's holy water or Glomdoring's nightsweats. The first person to hit an individual that has cloudberry tea primed has their vitals potions chilled for approximately 11 seconds. When that person sips health, mana or bromides, they are stunned for about .5 seconds, plus or minus .2 seconds. The stun does not fire on attempts to sip while off vitals balance. Unfortunately, what this causes is actually more of a boon for the victim of cloudberry tea, essentially giving them free stun immunity (.5 to .7 seconds) and thus nullifying much more potent options, like shieldstun. This report seeks to change cloudberry tea into something useful (and especially not anti-synergistic) for Hallifax. R: 0 Solution #1: In keeping with Cloudberry tea's offensive focus allow the user to deliver timewarp with direct damage attacks in the same fashion of Nightsweats. 6 R: 2 Solution #2: Cloudberry tea becomes a tea defense which can be used concurrently with traditional teas. Cloudberry tea dodges the first application of any of {hallucinations, relapsing, haemophilia}. 5 R: 3 Solution #3: Cloudberry tea instead throws the sip balance on an attempt to sip while the potions are slushy. This denies the attempted sip. Player Comments: ---on 2/14 @ 07:14 sets as pending ---on 2/14 @ 12:15 writes: I like the concept of number one but unsure of the ammounts. Do you have a suggested level of timewarp? ---on 2/14 @ 12:54 writes: I think Solution 1 is the most practical. The other two still suffer from being unwieldy to make use of. We were going to leave it up to the powers that be to decide, but somehwere in the half-to-full smoke region seems fine without being overwhelming. If a full smoke is too strong then we could stick to a half and add some token volume of magically typed damage like the firemead drink. ---on 2/14 @ 13:04 writes: Support for solutions 1 or 2. Also fine with some token magic damage as per Yarith's solution. Not a fan of solution three because of the potential for chain off sip bal as group sizes get larger. Thematically insanity could fit on solution 2 as well, but probably best for Gaudi to chip in to say whether that would cause issues. ---on 2/14 @ 13:06 writes: Just comparing it to nightsweats. Its a bit hard to compare exactly what with being able to heal mana via sparkleberry/regeneration/healing scroll as well and the different balance times vs steams fixed 1.5. Nightsweats does 6 clots worth of bleed, 360 mana. Current mana sip is seeming to average out roughly at 14%(1502) with a quick bit of testing. So rounding it up for the sake of ease of use. Call it a round 1/4 of a sip give or take. Cloudberry could be 1/4 to 1/2 a smoke then as an estimate? ---on 2/14 @ 14:42 writes: Solution 1 could be interesting depending on what timewarp ends up doing. Solution 2 is kind of lame. Solution 3 would be a bit better than what it is currently but it still suffers from the mess of it being an offensive skill on a reactive cooldown. ---on 2/14 @ 15:12 writes: Yarith just made a fair point on envoys, made me think, SR for institute could make sol 1 wildly good or bad depending on what the SR does. I like the idea of number one but bear in mind we may have to revisit it depending on what happens in the SR. ---on 2/16 @ 00:39 writes: I find all of the solutions about equally agreeable, with very slight preferences to the tune of 1>3>2>0. ---on 2/19 @ 11:06 writes: Suggestion for numbers and damage Massive timewarp is at 50 ticks, one smoke seems to cure between 6-9 ticks of timewarp roughly speaking, not sure of the exact equation but it does vary per smoke. I'm thinking if the proc gave 6 timewarp and a tick of damage eg 1%+150. Thats then cloudberry tea hitting for roughly 230-273 damage on most targets and eatting up the majority of a steam balance per hit. Somewhat similar to gaui/gloms then in gloms doing roughly 300 bleed on hit. ---on 2/23 @ 03:26 writes: Your numbers are not fully correct, Veyils. Please ensure that you supply correct information when you make suggestions.